


#40: Good Riddance (Yuri P & JJ)

by soulmates-on-ice (snowonpalecheeks)



Series: 100 prompts -- Yuri!!! on ICE [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Grand Prix of Figure Skating, JJ Style, Prompt Fic, Rostelecom Cup, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonpalecheeks/pseuds/soulmates-on-ice
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is pretty much done with Jean-Jacques's antics. How could such an annoying person even exist?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at Rostelecom, probably the night before the competition starts or in the evening of the first night.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Yuri raised a single incredulous eyebrow in the direction of his current annoyance: one Jean-Jacques Leroy. Better known as JJ — because, why _wouldn’t_ he have some kind of stupid nickname? He probably gave it to himself. 

“Of course I do!” JJ climbed onto the railing and spread himself along it until he was flat on his stomach. “The king knows all!” 

He looked ridiculous. And stupid. Ridiculously stupid. “Then you should know planking went out in 2011.”

“Yeah, so? It wasn’t that long ago. I can bring it back!” JJ balanced carefully and folded his arms in against his side. “I can bring it back and we’ll call it JJ sty — ah!” He wobbled and caught himself, then tried again. “Yeah!”

Yuri just rolled his eyes and finished tying his shoelaces. “You were still in the juniors back then. Which is exactly who does this kind of shit.” He grabbed his bag and headed for the exit. “You’re just going to fall and—” 

With a loud bang and a yelp, JJ crashed to the floor. “Fuck, fuck!!! Ah...!!!!!!” 

Yuri whipped around fast enough to catch the end of _The King_ ’s fall. _Serves him right_ , he thought, but he still found himself watching the last place he’d seen JJ, just to be sure he hadn’t seriously injured himself. 

Not that Yuri cared. He just didn’t want to be held accountable if something happened to him. It would be really annoying.

From the opposite side of the ice, two hands clamped down on the railing. “Heh...I-I’m alright!!” Seeing as how it was just the two of them practicing that afternoon, Yuri could only assume JJ was yelling to reassure himself. 

Yuri cursed under his breath, and out loud, he yelled back, “Too fucking bad!” 

JJ hadn’t been any more tolerable at Skate Canada. Maybe he just wasn’t capable of taking Yuri seriously as a contender for the gold medal? Was he underestimating him? Maybe JJ had rocks for brains. Or maple syrup. Or whatever Canadians were made of that kept them smiling like idiots most of the time.

Yuri pushed through the exit and let the doors slam behind him. He needed to be far, far away from the most annoying skater he’d ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I do ship these two and expect to write something more shippy later, though this isn't that kind of piece.


End file.
